hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Category Guide
This is the official category standard, that should be used throughout the Hemlock Grove Wiki. To maintain a clear and easy-to-use wiki categories must be rightfully used for navigation. Here is a list of all categories in case you need help. Remember you are not to create new categories or they will be deleted. However you can contact an , if you have any suggestions or questions. Character Categories These are the categories used on character pages. *'Character' - To be added on all character pages. *Frequency of appearance: **'Main Character' (series regular) **'Recurring Character' (3+ episodes) **'Minor Character' (1-2 episodes) *Season in which the character appears. **'Season 1 Character' **'Season 2 Character' *'Antagonist' or Protagonist (i.e., if the character is/was good or evil) - Only on main and recurring characters! *Family they belong to by both blood or marriage. (i.e. '''Godfrey Family')'' *'Hemlock Grove Resident' - Only if the character currently lives in town. *'Supernatural' - If the character is a species other than human. *Species of the character. (i.e. '''Upir, Werewolf, Human ...')'' *'Deceased' - If the character is deceased, this does not include undead. *'Female Character' or Male Character. Episode Categories These are the categories used on episode pages. *'Episode', to be added on all episode pages. *'Season 2 Episode', Season 2 Episode... *'Episode Guide', to be added on all episode pages. *'Season 1', Season 2 ... *'Season Premiere', if the episode was a premiere episode. *'Season Finale', if the episode was a finale episode. Relationship Categories These are the categories used on relationship pages. *'Relationship', to be used on all relationship articles. *'Friendly Relationship', if the characters were or are just friends. *'Romantic Relationship', if the characters were or are romantically involved. *'Family Relationship', if the characters are related. *'Enemy Relationship', if the characters were or are enemies. *'Female Relationship', if both characters are female. *'Male Relationship', if both characters are male. Location Categories These are the categories used on location pages. *'Location', add this category to all location articles. *'Community Location', if the location is a public one. *'Residential Location', if the location is a home. *'Country', if the location is a nation. *'Location In Hemlock Grove', if the location is in town. *'Location Outside Hemlock Grove', if the location is outside of town. Event Categories These are the categories used on event pages. *'Event', add this to every event article. *'Season 1 Event', Season 2 Event ... *'Season 1', Season 2 .. Object Categories These are the categories used on object pages. *'Object', add this to all object pages. *'Season 1 Object', Season 2 Object ... Species Categories These are the categories used on species pages. *'Species', on all species pages. *'Supernatural', if the species is supernatural. *'Creature', on creature pages. (i.e '''Werewolf, Vargulf')'' *Name of the species. (i.e '''Upir, Human')'' Power/Weakness Categories These are the categories used on power and weakness pages. *'Power', if its a power/advantage. *'Weakness', if its a weakness/vulnerability. *'Supernatural', if its supernatural. Family Categories These are the categories used on family pages. *'Family', on all family pages. *Which family it is. (i.e. '''Godfrey Family, Rumancek Family, ...')'' Group Categories These are the categories used on group pages. *'Group', to be added on all group pages. Gallery Categories These are the categories used on gallery pages. *'Gallery', to be used on all gallery articles. *'Character Gallery', to be used on character galleries. *'Cast Gallery', to be used on cast galleries. *'Episode Gallery', to be used on episode galleries. Cast Categories These are the categories used on cast pages. *'Cast', on all cast articles. (Frequency of appearance: **'Main Cast' (series regular) **'Recurring Cast' (3+ episodes) **'Minor Cast' (1-2 episodes) *'Actress' or Actor. *Nationality (i.e. '''American , Canadian , Australian Cast, ...')'' *'Season 1 Cast', Season 2 Cast ... Crew Categories These are the categories used on crew pages. *'Crew', on all crew articles. *Role (i.e. '''Producer, Writer, Director' ...)'' *Nationality (i.e. '''American , Canadian ...')'' *'Season 1 Crew', Season 2 Crew ... Other *'Miscellaneous', if it isn't any of these types of pages. Category:HG Wiki Category:Guide Category:Help